Transformers: War Brings Havok
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Havok is everywhere. War is at it's climax, everywhere. The Autobots are in trouble. Will they be able to make it through the War for Cybertron?
1. Chapter 1

Blurr blinked out of recharge. The multi-colored blue and white mech groaned. Just another day of helping Prowl train mechlings. He clambered to his feet and walked over to the door of his quarters. He opened the door and let it close behind him. The mech glanced both ways. Other bots were pushing and shoving each other. They shouted and murmured in groups. Something wasn't right, Blurr sensed it. He walked up to his favorite little mechling, Hubcap.

"Hey, Hub." He greeted him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Blurr. I was trying to find out too." Was his reply. Hubcap started making his way to the front of the crowd, Blurr right behind him. It took them a klik, but they finally got there. Blurr gasped and Hubcap froze in shock at the sight before them. There was a massive hole in the ship. It traveled from halfway up the wall down onto the floor.

"Oh Primus, what happened here?" Said the voice of Optimus Prime. Optimus happened to be the leader of the ship's crew. Blurr was curious why it took him so long to get here. _Probably the crowd_ , said a voice in his head. Ultra Magnus and Prowl were at the leader's side. Blurr walked up next to Prowl.

"Prowl, when'd this happen?" He asked, hoping not to be ignored.

"Just a breem or so ago." That was the only answer Prowl could give him.

"What the frag!?" Came a scream as the ship suddenly shook. "We're under attack!"

More screams followed as another hard shake racked the ship. _Oh no, oh no. Wait, where's Hubby?!_ Hubcap was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, Blurr frantically moved through the crowd.

"Hubcap! Where are ya?" Blurr shouted at the top of his vocal processor. Now shoving and pushing other Autobots with all his might, he fought the urge to give up. _No,_ he thought, _I can't give up. He's here somewhere._ He broke out of the back of the crowd, but it was no use because bots were running for their lives. Most had broken from the crowd and were going the same way Blurr was going. He remember that the mechling was staying with Jazz in his quarters. He raced up to Jazz who was running towards the hole.

"Have you seen Hub?" He almost yelled it at him.

"Uh, no." Replied the silver mech. "Why are ya asking me?"

"He disappeared somewhere." Blurr was still fighting the urge to panic.

"Check my quarters." Jazz said. "I'm gonna go see Optimus." And he was off. They both were. As he entered Jazz's quarter's, he felt even more worried. Hubcap wasn't here. Where was he? Was he alright? What happened to him? Blurr let out a low growl, not noticing it. He raced out of Jazz's quarters and went to the medical bay. Maybe Ratchet knew where he was? He hoped with all his spark that the little mechling wasn't in trouble. He barged into Ironhide as he dashed through the bay doors.

"Ouch!" "Ironhide shouted. "Watch it, Blurr."

"Sorry." He muttered, ashamed.

"What're ya doing anyway?" The black mech asked curiously.

"Looking for Hubby." Blurr replied.

"What happened?" Demanded Ironhide, worry and concern coming over his faceplate.

"We're under attack." He simply said.

"I know that! It's obvious." Ironhide spat. Another shake racked the ship as he said it. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Uh, well, Hub isn't in Jazz's quarters or anywhere in the corridors."He growled.

"Oh no. Maybe some Cons' got on the ship and snatched him!" Ironhide snapped with realization. "Let's go get em'!"

"Alright. Come on, Hide!" Blurr shouted racing off. He heard Hide's feet stomping the floor right behind him. Time to kick Decepticon butt! The only thing on his mind was to save lil Hub. _He is gonna be alright, he has to be._

That's when they saw it. The other ship. It was banging into the side of the Autobots' ship. Really hard too.

Bang!

The ships had bumped…again. But this time, the two bots were knocked off their feet. They scrambled up and continued charging onward. Ironhide and Blurr tried to ignore the cries of pain and surprise as they went, Hide in the lead.

"Come on! Go, go, go!" He shouted back at Blurr. "Keep up with me!"

"I'm tryin'!" Blurr sputtered in surprise as another loud bang echoed through the air.

"Try harder!" Yelped the hard-headed black mech.

Blurr didn't reply but tried to speed up. _Alright_ , he thought. _No problem there._ He heaved a heavy sigh as he painfully swallowed some air. All the running made it hard to breath and the enemy ship hitting theirs didn't help a thing. A growl grew in his throat as he pressed on. They turned a corner only to see another hole, but the Decepticon ship was right out there. They two bots stopped at the end of the corridor panting hard.

"We'll have to jump!" Hollered Ironhide as the other ship started flying slowly away from their ship.

"I know. It's our only choice." Blurr sucked in a mouthful of air, preparing himself both physically and emotionally. His muscles tensed, ready to leap. "Let's go, Hide!"

Both bots prepared themselves. Then, they leaped, long and hard, hoping for the best of the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Blurr landed on the enemy ship with a thump. He looked next to him to see Ironhide scramble to his feet. Blurr got up and made his way over to him, which wasn't far.

"Looks like we jumped just in time." Ironhide said as he cast a glance back at the Autobot ship. "Hope they don't notice we're missing."

"Yeah, well too late." Blurr grumbled. A few Autobots were standing at the hole where the two mechs had jumped from.

"What're ya doing?!" Shouted Bumblebee.

"Saving Hubcap!" The multicolored blue and white mech hollered back. "The Cons' got him!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can 'borrow' a smaller Con' ship to get back." Ironhide reassured Bumblebee and the other few bots around him.

"Alright. But don't die!" Bee answered.

"No promises there!" Ironhide yelled. Then to Blurr he whispered, "Let's go."

Blurr nodded. "The faster we get him out, the better." The two mechs raced over the top of the enemy ship looking for an entrance. It didn't take long for him to see one on the side. "Found a way in, Hide!"

"Where?" Ironhide raced over to where Blurr was standing. He saw it. "How the frag do we get in there without floating away?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Blurr retorted.

Ironhide growled, well I'm gonna get down there and then in the stupid thing."

"Alright, I'll be right behind ya then." He answered with a curt nod.

"Just don't knock me down."

"Okay." Blurr watched Ironhide start swinging and jumping lower by the second. Once he was a good distance ahead of Blurr, he began to follow, using the same swift movements Hide had. After a long breem, they finally got down to the huge entrance.

"We have to sneak in without getting noticed somehow." Ironhide whispered.

"I know." An idea ad popped into Blurr's mind. _Spark Dampeners_. "Here." He said passing one to Hide. They put the dampeners into their spark chambers. Ironhide sighed heavily. He hated those things.

"This is your brilliant plan?" He complained.

"Well, yeah, unless you want to get us both killed and Hub too!" Blurr snapped. "Let's go!" He studied the Decepticons walking to and fro in the ship. He noticed that most of the Cons' looked the same. Blurr felt a smile cover his faceplate. He had a plan. "I know what we have to do." He whispered to Hide next to him.

"What?" He whispered back, his voice slightly louder.

"You see most of them look the same, right?" Blurr continued without waiting for an answer. "Well, my idea is to scan them and go into disguise as them. And then once we find Hubcap, we have him scan us so he gets the disguise too. Then we sneak out and turn back into our usual forms."

"So, we're going to pretend to be Decepticons?" Ironhide snorted.

"Exactly."

"Well, 'genius', what do we do if the other Autobots attack?" Ironhide asked clearly not liking the plan.

Blurr thought for a nano. "Well if they attack we turn into our regular forms and help them or get the frag back to the ship."

"Alright. Let's get on in there." Both bots scanned a Con' as it walked past. Then they transformed into it. It was a black mech highlighted with gray with red optics.

"Stick together." Blurr whispered nervously. He was worried about how this was going to go. _Will we be caught? Is Hub alright?_ He breathed in and out. _Calm down,_ he told himself.

The two bots jumped down the last couple of feet to the ground and started walking around, just like the other Cons'. Blurr stayed by Ironhide's side, following his every turn and matching his pace.

:Stay in contact through the comm.: Blurr ordered to Ironhide, through the comm.

:Alright: Ironhide answered. :You lead, I'll follow.:

:Okay, Hide. If anyone comes, just pretend you know what you're doing. If they separate us, well, we'll deal with that later.:

Before Ironhide could answer, they both jumped at the voice of the Cons' leader. "Come here, you two." Megatron ordered. _Oh no. I hoped we wouldn't find this guy._ Blurr panicked inside, but didn't show it. "Now!" Megatron demanded.

:Just do it.: Blurr said his voice trembling.

:If he kills us, I'll kill you, Blurr.: Ironhide answered

:Good to know.: The other bot retorted, sarcastically.

They walked up to Megatron. "What is it, Lord Megatron?" Ironhide asked, reluctantly calling him 'Lord'.

"What're your names?" He spat out the words.

Blurr thought fast for a made up name. "I'm Slipsnarl." He burst out. He almost hit himself in the head. _What kind of a name is that, stupid?_

:Don't tell him your real name!: He pleaded.

Ironhide didn't answer Blurr, but said," I am Fury."

Megatron stared at them. "Slipsnarl…Fury…" He said thinking. "I don't remember you two."

"Oh, we just got recruited to soldier rank yesterday." Blurr replied, hoping Megatron was buying the act. Praying to Primus in his head, actually.

"Ah, no wonder. Thanks for telling me, Slipsnarl."

Blurr just bowed, angry. He didn't like his own plan, but it was their only chance. They had to do this, for Hubcap.


	3. Chapter 3:End of story

Megatron dismissed the two mechs with a wave of his hand. He turned around and walked away. Blurr heaved a sigh of relief on the inside. He didn't dare do it out loud in case another Con' heard.

:I hate that guy!: He almost shouted into the comm.

:You're going to break my audio. You're way too loud: Hide complained.

:Sorry.:

Ironhide snorted. :Right. Well, let's find Hubcap and get the frag out of here before Megatron finds out who we are!:

:First we got to locate the prisoner area, if they have one.:

:Duh.:

:Let's find some kind of computer to 'borrow' and use a map of this place.:

:Yeah, okay. I hate this place.:

:Yeah, how do they even live here?: Hide snorted in disgust.

:Who knows, they're Cons'. They'd think the same thing of our ship.:

:Good point. Now let's get on with this rescue mission.:

:Alright, Hide.:

They saw a narrow hallway. They walked down it. It wasn't the prisoner area, but the Decepticon quarters. Names of all the Cons' were on doors, including their Con' names.

:Meet you out right back here.: I said.

:Alright, sounds good.:

Their quarters were right across the hallway from each other. Blurr turned and went into his closing the door behind him. He glanced around. Not much. Only a bed and a window. Not even as good as the Autobot quarters. Blurr turned and walked out. Ironhide walked out a nano later.

:Let's go.:

:Easy: Growled Ironhide. :Our quarters are better than this:

:Agreed.:

They turned and walked back up the hallway, nearly walking into Starscream.

"Watch it!" He spat.

"Sorry." Blurr replied.

Starscream continued going the opposite way as them. The two Autobots glanced at each other and then continued looking for the prisoner hall. They walked up to a hallway. The rooms were metal. Not any ordinary metal, but the strongest Cybertronian metal, ever.

:I think we found it.: Blurr whispered in awe.

:Yep. Now, which one is Hubcap in?: Ironhide questioned.

:How am I supposed to know? Maybe the names are on the doors.:

:Wait, no, but the doors have windows for us to see through. Let's look in them.:

:Sounds good.: Blurr agreed.

They each chose a side of the hall to look through. Blurr chose left; Hide chose right. They scanned through the bots (Autobots, but mostly disobeying Decepticons). Blurr looked through a twentieth door, and there he was. Hubcap.

"Fury, over here!" He called, careful not to use Hide's real name.

:Did ya find him?: He asked through the comm.

:Yeah.: He answered, waving a hand.

Ironhide rushed to his side. He peeked through the door. They looked at each other. "Break it down." Whispered Blurr.

Ironhide nodded. He punched the code square on the wall and barged as hard as he could into the door. It broke down with ease. But, it made a loud bang. "Quick, Hubcap, scan me!" Whispered Ironhide. Hubcap obeyed without asking who they were or how they knew his name. They walked out.

"What happened?" Shouted Starscream.

"The door broke, that's all." Ironhide called. "We'll fix it."

"You'd better."He spat.

:Not: Ironhide chuckled through the comm link.

After Starscream was out of sight, Ironhide leaned the door back up to look like it was fixed. "There." He muttered sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Hubcap finally asked. "Why'd you save me?"

Regretfully, Blurr said, "We can't answer that now, Hubs."

"I'll add him to the comm link." Ironhide said thoughtfully.

"Great idea."

Once Ironhide added him, Hubcap asked more questions.

:Can ya both tell me now?:

:Yep. You start off, Hide:

:Hide?: Gasped Hubcap.

:Yeah, it's me. Blurr, have you got an escape route planned yet?:

:Yep. We get a Con' ship and get back to our ship.:

:Blurr!:

He grinned at Hubcap and put his finger to his lips. "Call me Slipsnarl. Call him Fury." He ordered.

Hubcap nodded.

:Let's go.: Ironhide demanded.

Blurr nodded. :Let's look for where they keep the ships first.:

:Have you guys got Hubcap yet?: Bumblebee commed Blurr.

:Yeah. We're working on finding a Con' ship to get out of here.:

:Good. Bots are starting to ask questions about you guys. Hurry.:

:We're trying. Megatron and Starscream don't help.:

:You saw them?:

:Uh, yeah. They talked to us.:

:Yikes. Glad you guys are alright.:

:We aren't yet. We still got to get out.:

:Good luck.:

:Thanks. See ya soon, Bee.:

:Bee out:

The three disguised Autobots went out the prisoner hall and began looking for a ship bay. They had walked all the way across the ship when they finally found it. They climbed aboard a decent sized one. Blurr sat in the pilot seat, quickly learning the controls. He started it up and began flying out. Thankfully, no one tried to stop or kill them. Once they were out of the Con' ship, they turned back to their regular forms. Both of the bigger mechs heaved a sigh or relief.

"We did it!" Ironhide cheered!

"I doubted my own plan. But it worked." Blurr admitted.

"Thanks for going back for me." Hubcap said.

"Never leaving you behind, lil bud. Never." Blurr responded, happily.

The Autobot ship soon came into view. :Is that you?: Bee commed again.

:The ship? Yeah that's us. Hold your fire.:

:You did it!: Exclaimed Bumblebee.

:Hang on, I'll land this thing in a second.:

Once they landed, there was a chaos of cheering. The other bots were congratulating them. The two mechs grinned like never before. They had just saved a life. They saved Hubcap.

Optimus walked up to them. "Good job, both of you." He said, looking at Ironhide and Blurr, a smile on his faceplate.

"Hey, we just did what had to be done." Replied the black mech. "It was fun."

"How'd you do it?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Disguised as Cons'." Blurr laughed. "It was all worth it, too."

Hubcap walked up to Blurr and hugged him tightly. "Thanks so much, Blurr. I thought I was never coming back."

"Anytime, little pal. Anytime."

That night, Hubcap insisted on sleeping with Blurr. He consented with a laugh, "Alright."

As he closed his optics, Blurr thought, _Did the Cons' notice yet?_ Another part of him said, _Who cares, you guys got back with Hubby. You're all safe._ Blurr smiled as he let recharge overtake him. Everything was better than fine.


End file.
